one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MP999/It Begins...
The air is silent, and the night is dark, save one small white light on the horizon. As it comes closer and closer, a rumbling sound grows louder and louder, and eventually a motorcycle carrying two occupants roars past. The driver is wearing a thick helmet and black leather, and the passenger holding on to her is wearing another helmet with a red trench coat flowing out behind him. Trish: You know Vergil’s going to go after you with a lust for blood after what you just did, right? Dante: Relax, I barely did anything to him. Even if he did, at least it would add some style to his personality. Trish: Cocky as ever, I see. The two continue to ride, until Dante senses something behind them. He looks up and sees a black triangle in the sky, two-dimensional and twirling towards them. Dante: What the... I don’t like the look of this. Taking a gun out of his coat, he flips it in his hand before firing at the triangle, but it is unfazed; the bullet seems to vanish. Trish: What are you shooting at, Dante? Dante shoots a couple more times, but the triangle continues towards them, gaining on them. Dante: Shit, Trish, drive faster! Trish floors her Motorcycle and it doubles in speed, but the triangle continues to gain. Dante: Shit, shit, shit, shit, what the hell is this thing?! As the Triangle comes within close proximity of the bike, Dante flips around and brings out his sword. Trish turns around and her fist glows with electricity, but before they can do anything, the triangle is upon them, and suddenly they vanish with it. The highway is empty, of bikes, beings, and anomalies. The night is dark, and the air is silent. The scene switches to a futuristic-looking room, with computers and beeping lights everywhere. A shadowed figure moves over to a curtain in the wall, which has a blinking red light over it, and draws it to reveal two figurines on a glowing panel; they are miniature replicas of Dante and Trish. The figure picks them up and places them in a container at the center of the room, which lies above a massive model maze. Cut to a worn-down hospital, where a crowd of individuals waits outside a door in the hallway. The door opens, and a large muscular man with white hair walks out. Leaving the door open, the crowd rushes into the room and shouts of excitement are heard. Child (In room): Mom! Dad! The man healed me! Woman (In Room): Oh, that’s wonderful! As the celebrations continue, the man walks outside the hospital and sits down on a bench. Gazing into the sunset, he senses the presence of an entity behind him. Toki: Well, it looks like death has finally decided to come. I’ve been expecting your appearance, Ryuga. However, as he stands up, with a look of shock he sees a black triangle spinning towards him in the sky. Toki: What? What could this... As it comes close to him, a young man kicks open the door of the hospital. Man: Messiah! You’ve done it! You’ve... But the man’s sentence is cut off when he realizes there’s nobody there. The figure retrieves a statuette of Toki from behind the curtain and adds it to the container The scene now switches to a busy bar in the middle of Mexico, where various demons are enjoying themselves. A blue mermaan-like creature and a demonic-looking samurai are at a table chatting when a red devil-like man with a monster hand comes and sits down at their table with a large mug of beer and three cigars. As the fishman reaches for one, the devil man smacks his hand away, puts all three in his mouth, and lights them with a blowtorch. Hellboy: The beer in here is crap, but the dancers ain’t bad. He directs the attention of his companions to the stage where two young women are seductively poledancing. They each have sets of wings, including a pair of bat-like wings attached to their temples. Abe looks over to a sign at the entrance to the bar which says “Aensland Sisters Tonight!” Abe: That one on the left looks a little too young for this Bishamon: She’s a succubus, what did you expect? Hellboy notices the younger one looking at him and giving him a wink. As he prepares to stand up and walk away, she glides over the bar and lands on his lap. He rolls his eyes and removes the cigars from his mouth. Abe: If I may interrupt, what is that thing in the sky out there? It’s approaching us awfully fast. Hellboy: Does it seem hostile? Bishamon: A little, yeah Hellboy takes out his gun and without even looking, shoots out the window. Hellboy: Problem solved. Abe: Actually, you didn’t... Hellboy: Quiet, I need to show this girl home. Abe stands up and walks over to the window, making the mistake of opening it. The triangle flies straight through and towards their table. Abe: Look out! But before any member at the table can say a word, the triangle enters through the window and envelops it. To the shock of the fishman, Bishamon, Hellboy and his succubus friend are both gone without a trace. The other dancer stops dead in her routine and flies over to the table to talk with them. As the figure removes the curtain once again, it is shocked to see an extra figure along with Hellboy’s and Bishamon's. It picks up the Lilith statuette, examines it, and adds it to the container along with its other catch. We now arrive outside a schoolyard, with many students running to get to class. Among them are a young man with a brown mop of hair, complete with a bent cowlick, and a young female travelling with him. Naoto: If we’re late, Haruka, I swear to god... Haruka: Maybe if you’d let us actually catch the bus instead of walking... Naoto: You know why that wasn’t an option... hey, what’s that? The two look upwards and notice a two-dimensional black triangle spiraling towards them. Naoto: It doesn’t have a life force... Haruka, you run on ahead, I’ll be there in a second. As Hakura runs, Naoto’s arm begins to produce a layer of blood around it, and he leaps at the triangle. When she reaches the school gate, she turns around and sees nobody there. Hakura: Naoto? NAOTO! The mysterious figure’s collection of amiibo knock-offs grows. Palpatine: Bring me the droid’s data core. What it contains will shift the war into the favour of the dark side. Maul: Yes, master. The hologram ended, and the demonic-looking figure mounted his speeder, preparing to depart Coruscant. Up above him, a rodent-like figure was loading a massive gun, accompanied by a giant tree-like figure and a man dressed in black and red leather. Rocket: I’ve never seen weapons like this guy’s before. You’re certain if I catch him, I’ll be in on the big bucks? Deadpool: Yeah, and don’t worry about any omniversal space-time catastrophes. We’re all owned by Disney, so we should be fine. Groot: ... I am Groot? Rocket: Forget it, Groot, that’s not the weirdest thing this guy has said today. Now, I want you to go down and... huh? The Trio looked up to see a black triangle approaching the Sith. Using the force to sense it, Maul started his speeder and started to ride away, approaching the underpass the comic characters were on. Rocket: Hey! He’s getting away! The Raccoon leaped from the bridge and landed on Maul’s speeder, sticking a gun to the back of his head. Maul, unfazed, turned around and begun to force choke the little guardian. As Groot and Deadpool followed behind in their own speeder, however, the triangle overtook Bloodfin and suddenly, the pair wasn’t there anymore. Groot: I AM GROOT!!! Deadpool: Wow, MP999, really? I mean, I know you love Doctor Who, but shoehorning this shit into here like that is kind of stupid. The figures of Maul and Rocket are collected, and added to the container. The scene switches to Seattle, in between a concrete jungle of buildings. A can is heard shaking, and then spraying, as a young man in a jacket and a toque begins to vandalize a wall. Footsteps are heard approaching. Reggie: Seriously, Delsin? This, again? Do I really have to... why don’t you... ah, forget it. There’s clearly no helping you anymore. Delsin: Look, Reggie, I didn’t ask to be a conduit, all right? You know how much has changed in the past few days? Don’t you think I deserve something to be the same? Reggie: If by something you mean me repeatedly throwing you in jail, then sure. Now come on, I know you can do this without a fight. Reggie turns around and walks out of the alley, expecting Delsin to follow him. Over his shoulder, the black triangle is seen approaching the alleyway. When Reggie walks out into the street, he becomes aware that Delsin isn’t following him. Reggie: (turning around) Come on, Delsin, you don’t want... But his speech is cut off when he sees the alley to be empty. Reggie: Oh, for crying out loud... But his statuette’s appearance behind the figure’s curtain makes it clear Delsin did not leave on his own accord. High, high above the clouds, an angel is soaring in loops and spirals, with his wings a magical blue glow. Pit: Palutena, this is awesome! You have no idea how much I wish I could fly without your help! Palutena (unseen): What?! You don’t appreciate my gift, is that it? Pit: No, I just wish you could be here with me without worrying about me! The sky looks so beautiful! See the clouds, the land below, the... wait, that’s weird. A black triangle is spiraling towards Pit in the distance. Although the angel changes direction, it continues after him, making it clear that he is its target. Pit: Palutena, what is that thing? Palutena: I don’t know, but I suggest we keep you away from it. It could turn you into another eggplant for all we know. Here’s a speed boost. But although the angel flies much faster, the triangle continues to gain on him. At the last second, he turns around and fires an arrow into it, but it merely vanishes. Despite the Light Goddess’ efforts, Pit vanishes as well, and a figurine of him appears on the mysterious figure’s panel. Cut to a shot of outer space, where a clunky rocket ship is zooming past the stars, including a sun that won’t stop screaming. Inside, an old man with spiky light blue hair is flooring it, while a concerned boy looks on. Morty: Rick, why are we going so fast? Rick: I told you! Everything on that planet was on a cob! We had to get out of there! Morty: But why does that matter? Rick: Do me a favour and shut the fuck up. Morty: Look out! As Rick turns ahead, he sees a space deer crossing in front of his ship. Slamming the breaks as hard as he can, the ship comes to a halt, but as the only one without a seatbelt on, Rick flies out the ships windshield into space. Rick: (Activating a space helmet) Well, this is fan-frickin-tastic. Could this day get any worse? He turns around to see a black triangle approaching him, and not too far away. Rick: Well, that’s retarded. At least it’s not on a cob. It comes upon him, and vanishes, leaving no trace of the scientist. The light goes off in the room of the mysterious individual, and it draws the curtain to find a figurine of Rick. Clearly confused, they examine it; he was obviously picked up by accident while the scoop was en route to its next location. The figure shrugs and throws it over its shoulder towards the garbage bin. Rick’s statuette hits the rim of the bin, bounces off onto a mousetrap, and flies into the container with the rest of the figurines. The mysterious figure facepalms, but shrugs and returns to a computer. The scene transitions to a courtyard arena, where many monks and various fighters from different realms are seated, watching a shirtless man with sunglasses beat up a monster with large teeth and blades coming from his hands. After the man does a split and punches the monster in the groin, he glows green and flip-kicks it into the air, knocking it out upon landing. Johnny Cage: OH YEAH! Excited, he goes over to the crowd of waiting fighters and walks past them, wagging his finger in their face as he goes. Cage: And I’m taking you out! And I’m taking you out! And I’m taking you out! And I’m taking you out! And I’m taking you out! And I’m taking you out... to dinner! Exasperated, they all turn around and leave, save a man wearing a large conical straw hat and his accomplice, a man with long black hair and a red bandana. Raiden: Your skills are exceptional, Mister Cage. Earthrealm is grateful for your participation. Cage: Thanks. I’d be grateful myself if you can tell me where you got that bitchin’ hat of yours. Liu Kang: How dare you treat the God of Thunder with such disrespect! Cage: God of Thunder? Geez, everything about this tournament is some weird fantasy bullcrap. Walking frogs? Blade Arms? Ninjas? And now a Thunder God? (looking up). That weird black triangle is part of this whole game, isn’t it? Cut the crap. Raiden: I don’t know what that is, but I suggest you stay away from it. Cage: Whatever. You can keep all your fancy games, I’m just here to kick ass and hopefully get some ass. Did you see where that Special Forces chick went? As he walks off, the triangle approaches him from behind and he disappears. Liu: What? What happened? Raiden: This is obviously the trickery of Shang Tsung! I will see him and strip the flesh from his bones! A figurine of Cage, and inexplicably an autograph to his “greatest fan” appear behind the curtain. The figure puts Cage with the others and begins to frame the autograph. We now come to Beacon Academy, in the midst of a massive food fight. Strings of sausage, whole baguettes, and even turkeys are being used as weapons by the students, but an interesting clash is happening between a woman with short orange hair and a watermelon hammer, and a woman with pure white hair and a bottle of ketchup. By freezing the ketchup, the woman in white is launching impressive ice attacks, but the woman with the hammer is smashing through them all. Nora: For JNPR! Weiss: Oh boy A smack from the hammer sends Weiss through the roof of the academy and crashing down moments later. Weiss: Alright, now you’ve asked for it! She pulls out a real sword in the stead of her food weapons. Nora: Upping the weaponry! All right! Tossing her melon on a stick away, she brings out a massive hammer. The two charge at eachother, but stop when they see a massive whirlwind in the dining area caused by Ruby. Both: Uh Oh They get caught in the wind and sent flying into the air, going right through the hole Weiss had made earlier. Weiss: I’m getting sick of falling today. Nora: Maybe that triangle thing can catch us? Weiss looks over her shoulder and indeed sees a large black triangle heading their way. Deadpool: MP, you’re really missing a really great chance to turn the time scoop into a giant slice of pizza. You are capturing the RWBY characters during the food fight, you know. A punch from Yang sends Deadpool over the horizon, and the pizza slice overtakes the two students as they fall, making them vanish. Deadpool: (Flying away) THE DISRESEPECT IS REEEEAAAALLLL!!! Two more statuettes are added to the box above the maze. In the cold night, behind some buildings, a man wearing a black coat is walking down the road holding a puppy in his hands. He puts it down and looks around. Preston: I don’t know what else to do with you. Go on. Go! Even when Preston enters his car, the puppy refuses to leave, so he reluctantly gets back out and puts it in the trunk. As he starts to shut it, a large truck and many motorcycles come around the corner, and a dozen men armed with guns surround him. Captain with gun: Step away from the vehicle! Preston obliges. Captain: Identification! Preston: My name is John Preston. I’m the highest ranking Cleric in the Tetragrammaton. Captain: Sorry, I didn’t recognize you. Soldier: Sir, there’s something here! Captain: What is it? A nervous Preston sees a soldier walking towards his car. Preston: Soldier, I beg you, do not open that trunk. Captain: What the hell is that? Preston: Sir, it’s just a... But as he turns around, he notices that the soldiers aren’t inspecting the trunk at all. Their attention is on a triangle in the night sky approaching them fast. The soldiers fire at it, but the bullets don’t affect it. Captain: We have a hostile! Retreat! Retreat! The soldiers fall back, but Preston grabs two guns from two of them and aims at the triangle. As it comes close, he fires two shots and prepares to kick it, but it envelops him and he disappears. The alley becomes near silent, save the sounds of the soldiers driving away, and the whimpering of a puppy coming from a half-closed trunk. Preston's figurine is collected from behind the curtain and added to the container at the center of the room. Cut to the middle of a courthouse, where a trial is underway. A man in a blue suit is sitting down at the defendant’s table, while a man in a red suit is pacing in front of the witness stand. Apollo: So, you’re telling me that the defendant was the one who knocked you out and robbed your store? Prosecutor: Yes Apollo: How can you be certain if it was him, if you were, as you say, attacked from behind? Prosecutor: I was looking at the ground while I was sweeping between the aisles. I saw the shadow of a man approach from behind me before I blacked out, but I’d recognize that person’s man bun anywhere! Apollo: Well, I... Phoenix Wright: OBJECTION!!!! Apollo: Not again... Wright: According to the testimony of yourself and previous witnesses, the robbery took place at 6:14 in the morning! At this time of day, it would be impossible to see a shadow on the ground because the sun would be rising on the other side of the store from where the windows are! The courthouse sits in an awkward silence. Wright: Oh, and also, these security tapes show you simply slipping on a puddle and knocking the cash register behind the counter. Prosecutor: God dammit. Judge: Case dismissed! The defendant hugs Phoenix as the crowd begins to leave. Defendant: Thank you so much, dude! I thought I was going to the slammer for sure! Wright: It was no problem at all! The lawyer walks over to the courthouse window, unaware of the black triangle flying outside. Wright: You see, even if the sun WAS on the correct side for the time of day, the reflection off of the glass at this angle would mean that... But as he opens the window to prove his point, the triangle enters the courthouse, surrounding Phoenix, and disappears with him. The courthouse goes silent again. Judge: ... order? As Phoenix Wright’s statuette appears behind the curtain, the mysterious figure speaks in a dark, distorted voice for the first time. Mystery Person: Good, good. Soon, the contest of champions will begin. Nobody can stop me now, I have enough contestants to make this worth my time. But I still desire more; you can never have too large of a testing pool. According to my instruments, there is a serious surge in power at these coordinates. It looks like I can grab another series of powerful individuals in a single swoop. The scene transitions from the map on the figure’s computer to an overhead shot of the building, which is revealed to be another bar on the outskirts of a desert town. Inside, a young woman with pink hair is eating rice at a table when she overhears two men at a message board talking. Man #1: Dude, holy crap! That’s him! That’s the guy on this poster! He points to a muscular man with green hair sleeping alone at the back of the bar with three swords sitting next to him. Man #1: It says he’s worth 320 000 000 berries!... wait, how much is a berry? Man #2: I don’t know. The pink-haired girl, whose interest has now peaked, gets up and walks towards the board. Man #2: But check this out! That man in the corner is worth 60 000 000 000 double dollars!... wait, how much is a double dollar? He gestures to a man with spiky blond hair and glasses sleeping at the table next to the green-haired man. The young girl looks at the posters, and a thought bubble appears over her head. A series of random math equations appears, calculating the exchange rates of double dollars and berries and converting them to see how much rice she could buy with their bounties. The amount simply comes up as “A LOT”. She grips her sword. Duna: Sorry, I’ll be handling this. Man #2: ARE YOU INSANE? YOU CAN’T BE GOING AFTER THESE BOUNTIES HERE! THEY’D DESTROY YOU! Man #1: WAIT, THEY’RE ASLEEP! THAT MEANS THAT WE CAN... *gulp* The ruckus was enough to wake the two up, and they were each staring at the group near the board. Zoro: I suggest you drop any plans of yours, girl. Unless you’ve been trained by the world’s greatest swordsman, you won’t be worth my time to beat. ???: Sorry to interrupt, but as the world’s bestest swordsman, I might take you up on that challenge! A man with a thick beard and purple robes had stood up from his table in the back. Seeing how many empty beer mugs were on Zoro’s table compared to his own, he added: Susano: In swordsmanship OR in drinking. Zoro: (smirking and grabbing his swords) oh, you really think so? Man #1: THEY’RE GOING TO FIGHT! EVERYONE RUN! All the patrons stampeded out of the bar, leaving Susano, Duna, Zoro and the Blonde in the red coat alone. Vash: So, is anybody going after me? Because, I don’t have a sword, so if I could just... Duna: You’re not going anywhere! Your bounty is mine! Susano: Then you can take him! I’m going after the moss-headed man! Duna: No, he’s mine too! The four, now all standing, continue to argue and walk towards each other. When they are all within two feet of each other, standing in a circle, hands on their weapons, the room goes silent. They eye each other, waiting to see who will make the first move. But their attention is so focused on their three opponents that they each fail to see a triangle enter the room and scoop them out of time. The four figures show up behind the curtain, and are retrieved. Cut to a cave of ice, which two individuals are traversing through. One is a fairy dressed in white and light blue, and the other is a young woman dressed in a thick purple jacket that covers most of her face. The latter is also loaded with weapons from head to toe. Karin: Fang said for us to meet him here... where could he be? This place isn’t that big. Ethel: ... The two continue to walk deeper and deeper into the cave. Out of boredom, Karin kicks a small block of ice, bouncing it off a wall and into a nearby pool. Immediately, an Ice Shark bursts out and lunges at the pair. Karin: AAAAHHHH!!! Ethel: ...kill... With one slash of a scythe, the shark is split in two, and the halves fall back into the water. The noise of the encounter still rings in echoes through the cave, but it gradually fades to silence once again. Karin: I guess there’s monsters in here. Maybe Fang and the others are too busy fighting? Ethel: ... Karin: You’re right, we’d have heard them by now. Maybe they... no, I don’t want to think about it. They continue to walk, looking at their near-perfect reflections in the cave wall. Karin: Wow, this place is like a giant hall of mirrors. Wow, look at that! It’s so pretty! Over the walls, multiple images of a black triangle can be seen. As they stop to admire it, they notice too late that the real triangle is approaching fast behind them. As Ethel draws her weapon to slash the anomaly, Karin ducks for cover. Ethel: ...kill... Karin hears a slash and peaks out from underneath the alcove. She doesn’t see Ethel anywhere. But the mysterious figure does see Ethel as they retrieve her figure and place it in the box above the maze. ???: You’re as good as burnt, Crash! Flames shoot through the air, but the nimble Bandicoot dodges the flames and stands up to face his opponent; a dingo/crocodile hybrid armed with a heavy-duty flamethrower. The two are dueling on a small patch of ice near the ocean. Dingodile: Oy mate, be a good one and sauce me that there jewel, would ya? Otherwise, me barbie’s gonna have a lotta work to do tonight! Crash: Not happening, sorry! As Dingodile fires his flamethrower again, Crash leaps over the flames and tackles him to the ground. The two slide off the ice and into the water. While the Bandicoot manages to grab the edge, the hybrid is not so lucky. Dingodile: (Splashing frantically) he...help! I... I can’t swim!!! Crash: What? But you’re part Crocodile! As he struggles to lift himself and Dingodile onto the ice, Crash fails to notice a black triangle approaching them from the sky. Finally, they both get out, but as soon as they get on their feet, Crash is shoved back into the water by Dingodile, who then grabs Crash's crystal. Dingodile: Hah! Look at yah! Don’t want to burn up, so yah decide to take a cold dip instead! Sorry mate, but this fellow's comin' with me! As he continues to laugh, however, the triangle comes over him and he vanishes, leaving a confused Bandicoot treading water. Dingodile's figure is retrieved with a slight look of surprise from the mysterious individual; almost as if he was expecting someone else. But he is satisfied nonetheless. The scene now turns to the interior of a lavish mansion, where numerous young guests, including a cat with a witch’s hat, two twins, a young man with white stripes in his hair, a young man with pure white hair, a girl with brown hair, and another man with blue hair. All of them are slumped down on a couch, clearly exhausted. In front of them, a small white being with a top hat and cane is reciting stories. Excalibur: And, a little less than a year after that was when I first came to be wielded by the man known as Wade Wilson. Now, I do say he was a peculiar fellow, but we got along just fine until he added carrots to my chimichanga, which was really... Death the Kid: Can you PLEASE shut up!? Excalibur... no. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, you see, Wade and I... Excalibur’s stories fade out to mumbling as the Soul Eater cast struggles to not fall asleep. Maka looks out the window in boredom, and sees a black triangle approaching. Maka: What is that? Soul: I don’t care, as long as it somehow gets me out of here. Death the Kid: At least it’s symmetrical. Excalibur: Are you even listening? Everyone else: No. Patty: There’s a weird thingy outside! Excalibur: Oh, so there is. You know, I saw something quite like that about a century ago when... But the being is cut off when the triangle enters the open room and covers him up. Before everyone else knows it, he’s gone. They sit there in silence with looks of shock on their faces. Soul: Should we be worried? That something managed to kidnap Excalibur? Maka: We can worry about that later. At least we don’t have to listen to him anymore! The crew cheers, while the scene returns to the mysterious figure pulling Excalibur’s statuette out from behind the curtain. Mystery Person: Ah, yes. A powerful competitor indeed! Excalibur is placed in the box. The scene switches to the ruins of Metropolis, where a bloodied man in a brown jacket and Union Jack shirt is lying at the feet of Superman. The man takes out a cigarette and begins to laugh. Superman: What’s so funny, Black? Manchester Black: (spitting blood) It’s over, Superman. You’re done. You may have beaten me in this fight, sure, but you’ve still lost Lois Lane. That was my plan from the beginning. I’ve broken the Man of Steel. Superman: That’s where you’re wrong, Black. Black: ...what do you mean, Kent? Superman: You’re wrong because I won’t kill you. Black: ... Superman: To force me to kill was your plan from the beginning. You would sacrifice your own life to make me break my code, for the world to lose me as their symbol of good. But it won’t work. You may have killed Lois, and for that I will never forgive you, but you will spend the rest of your days rotting in prison rather than getting lobotomized now. Black: No... no... no! How can you? After I killed your love! No! Superman: That is what it means to be the Man of Steel, Black. You always wanted to be a hero. This is how it’s done. Black: No! The destruction around them fades to reveal that Metropolis is still intact; a crowd of witnesses surrounds them, with Lois Lane present. Superman: An illusion? You never actually killed Lois! This was all a trick to get me to kill for no reason! Black gets up and tries to put a seizure into Superman’s brain, but the Man of Steel grabs him by the throat first. Superman: It’s over, Black. You’re going to the Phantom Zone. With that, Superman hurls Black into a black triangle in the sky, causing both to vanish. The crowd goes wild, and Lois runs up to hug Superman. As she does, he pushes her gently away in order to answer his Justice League communicator. Superman: Batman, what’s going on? Batman: (over the communicator) That wasn’t a Phantom Zone portal, that’s what’s going on! Black’s figure is retrieved and added along with the rest above the maze. Trainer: Alright Mega Blaziken, use Brave Bird! The Pokémon obeys its trainer and charges towards the Empoleon glowing with a bright blue light. The two collide, but Empoleon holds its ground and charges up a Hydro Cannon in its mouth. The torrent of water blasts right into Mega Blaziken’s face, sending it out of the arena and out of the battle. Announcer: WHAT A MATCH! LET’S HEAR IT FOR EMPOLEON! As the crowd goes wild, a man with short purple hair, a woman with long red hair, and a cat both sneak close to the arena under the cover of an ice-cream cart. Jessie: So, when Pikachu enters the ring, we’ll blast him with our Electo-capture device and bring him to the boss. Got it? James: I hear you. You know what we do. Jessie: It’s flawless, that’s true. Meowth: Guess who, Pikachu! As they ready their device, two trainers step up to the arena. Trainer #1: Go, Greninja! Trainer #2: Go, Pikachu Libre! Team Rocket: Libre? The pokeballs fly, and out of one comes a tall frog-like Pokémon, with a long tongue wrapped around its face like a scarf. Out of the other comes a small yellow rodent with a lightning-bolt shaped tail... wearing a luchador mask. Meowth: Hey! That ain’t the twerp’s Pikachu! James: Never mind that, look up there! The trio looks up to see a black triangle approaching the battlefield. James: They’re after our catch! Jessie: Then let’s grab them, quick! Weird Pikachu is still better than no Pikachu! Wobbuffet: WAAAABUFFET! The appearance of Jessie’s Wobbuffet knocks over their cover, allowing the whole crowd to see them pointing a gun-like device at the field. As the massive crowd, including all the security officers, chases after the trio, nobody but the trainers notices the triangle come on to the arena and capture the two battling Pokémon. Mystery Person: (grabbing the new figures from the compartment): Five more should do it, and I think I have just the five in mind. (Laughs evilly) The scene changes to a lake in Avalon, where a knight with white hair is seen carrying the body of a young blonde woman in armour towards the water’s edge. He lays her down, and after the woman whispers something in his ear, he stands up and leaves; his head down and his eyes fighting back tears. Saber: ...the fool. My one last wish, to have this sword returned to its rightful owner, and he declines. She sighs, and props herself up against a tree. Saber: Perhaps this is penance for all I did and all I failed to do as king. Lancelot, Guinevere, all my friends... I’m sorry. She then sits in silence for a few moments before looking up again. Saber: Perhaps death will not be the end of me. If any who can listen to me grant me one last request, I wish to live on as a heroic spirit. Not because I deserve to, not for me to achieve fame and glory, but so perhaps I may be able to find the Holy Grail and restore my great country to the kingdom I always wished it to be. After a few more moments of silence, she looks up again and sees a black triangle in the sky descending upon her. Saber: So, this is death? It is not what I expected in the least. Fitting, for a person like me. As she closes her eyes, the triangle surrounds her, and she and her sword disappear. As her figure is retrieved by the mysterious individual, instead of taking it over to the box right away, he wipes it down with a cloth sitting in a mysterious clear liquid near the maze. The blood from the figurine seems to disappear, and he places it with the others. The scene changes to inside an office, which has a rather royal sense to it. A mysterious glowing microphone is on the desk, talking to a big man with a large mane of hair and a big fur coat. Two metal cross weapons are leaning next to the desk. Microphone: That’s all. Everything after that is being protected by high security. Any further investigations on our part will be difficult. Sorry to say this, but I ask that you please investigate the Japanese Colony matter. Leo: Understood. But to think that you, President Vernon, would be reporting confidential matters of your own country to me... I’m not sure what to think of this. Vernon (On microphone): This is the situation. We need to share our secret information with the allies we have. According to you, Justice is still within the enemy’s hands. Leo: Do not concern yourself. We’ve already received a report from our station in Finland about the matter. He hangs up the phone and leans back in his chair. Leo: This aftermath is more of a pain in the ass to deal with than I thought. Sheesh, I wish I had the guts to ask my devil of a sister for help. As he walks over to retrieve his weapons, he fails to notice an odd black triangle approaching his office window. Picking his crosses up in his arms, a look of determination appears on his face. Leo: Well then, better get started. But before he can take one more step, the triangle enters his room, and the King of Illyria vanishes without a trace. Back in the computer room, the figure's hands are shaking with excitement as Leo's likeness is retrieved. Mystery Person: Three more to go... Cut to an indoor training arena, where a man with a green vest is boxing against a woman with white hair and a dress, who’s fighting style is much more wild and vicious than her opponent’s. As he launches a barrage of punches, she effortlessly dodges them all and kicks him back. For a split second, it seems as if she is changing into a wolf as she charges him with a last attack. Kunagi: Aoki Tsume: ONI!!! Reaching forward, Kunagi slashes Burai with ten fast attacks before launching him into the air. Before he has the chance to recover, she jumps after him and drives him to the ground, ending the match. Burai: (On the ground)... ow... my spine... Kunagi: Hmmph. I expected more of a challenge. She walks outside of the dojo, where she is met with a hug from Rouga. As the two walk away, they begin to converse. Rouga: Are you serious? I thought Burai was much stronger than that! Maybe it’s because you’re part wolf. Kunagi: I keep telling you to find stronger friends, don’t I? If we’re going to be married, the least you can do is... Rouga: Wait, what’s that? The two look up and see a black triangle descending towards them. Kunagi: Is that Daigo’s? Rouga: It doesn’t look friendly, that’s for sure. Kunagi: The last thing we need is another big bang. Wait here. Rouga: Kunagi, wait! But his cries fall on deaf ears as she changes into a wolf and runs up a building. When she reaches the top, she leaps towards the triangle, but only seems to vanish into it, leaving a shocked Rouga to collapse to his knees on the street. Kunagi's statuette is added to the rest The camera then shifts to the overhead of a downtown area Narrator: The city of Townsville! A massive explosion topples a building, and the three Powerpuff girls are shown fighting another young girl with red curly hair. As Blossom attempts to charge into her, the princess takes out a wad of cash, lights it on fire, and throws it at her, sending her to the ground. Morbucks: HAH HAH! You can never beat me! I was made with the same powers as all three of you! Buttercup: Well, there’s still three of us and only one of you! As she tries to punch Morbucks, the princess simply glides out of the way and Buttercup rams into a nearby building. Morbucks: I don’t need friends! I can just buy whatever I want! She prepares another molatov, but Bubbles manages to intercept the toss and throws it right back at the princess. The three heroines take advantage of her distraction to charge up a powerful beam and blast Morbucks over the horizon. She eventually lands in a field, covered in dirt. Morbucks: Wah! Stupid, STUPID, POWERPUFF GIRLS! I wish I could just buy them to get rid of them. Or maybe pay that stupid green monkey to make be better powers. But first I’m going to buy this stupid farm for ruining my dress! As she walks forward, she steps on a cow’s tail, which promptly kicks her into a nearby fence. As Morbucks begins to cry, a black triangle appears in the sky behind her. She is too busy crying to do anything to escape, and once it catches her, she disappears from the field. Mojo Jojo: (On a nearby cliff): That’s the evilest thing I can imagine! Deadpool: I know, right! Morebucks’ statuette is grabbed by the mysterious figure and added to the rest. Finally, we come to an open field in feudal Japan. Two swordsmen are standing, ready to fight, but at the moment they remain still, waiting for the other to make the first strike. One is dressed in white robes and has a massive mess of black hair, and the other has a long brown ponytail, and is dressed in a red and blue robe below his waste. After a bit of silence, a bird calls in the distance, and in a split second, the two have ran forward and locked blades. Haohmaru: So, you pray this to be our final duel? Genjuro: Indeed; and I do not intend to lose it to you either! Blades continue to fly as the samurai duel with equal skill. Genjuro: You have grown stronger since our last encounter. Haohmaru: So have you, but not enough! With one final slash, Genjuro’s sword flies a short distance and Haohmaru lines his blade up to his rival’s neck. He’s won. Genjuro: So that’s it, then. Finish me. Haohmaru: I never said that I wanted this to be our final duel. Drawing his sword away from Genjuro’s neck, Haohmaru begins to walk away. Haohmaru: I’ve heard rumours of a samurai in the north who recently defeated a man with a rifle. They say his skill is legendary. I want my blade to be clean when I face him. I pray you continue to grow in strength. Farewell. As Haohmaru walks through the field into the sunset, he fails to notice the black triangle approaching behind him. Genjuro tries to call out to him, but his voice fails him, and he passes out from his wounds. The time scoop overtakes Haohmaru, and the collection is complete. After his figure is added to the box, the Mysterious Individual holds down a big red button on a nearby control panel. There is a bright flash, the figures in the box disappear, and smaller versions appear in the model maze. The individual walks over to a previously unseen window and gazes over the real maze, massive in size. In addition to its stone corridors and caves, there is a large field complete with a running river, a small replica of a town, a dense wooded area, and many more unique features. The individual holds a microphone up to their mouth. Mystery Person: Good day to you all. One by one, the 32 captured individuals wake up at separate places in the maze. Zoro tries to slash down the walls near him, but they hold strong. Kunagi tries to leap over them, but an invisible barrier forces her back to the ground. Mystery Person: You are gathered here today for a little game I have in mind. There are, at this moment, thirty-two of you in this maze. Only one will leave it. Pray your strength, your brains, or your fighting skills serve you well, for I will be very disappointed if this does not turn out as entertaining as I imagined. Phoenix Wright looks around in confusion, and Nora continues to try and break an exit open with her hammer to no avail. Mystery Person: The rules are simple. If you encounter an opponent, dispose of them. You may team up if you like, but there can be only one winner. And don’t worry; there is an ample reward waiting for you should you be victorious. I used a time scoop to bring you here; I can certainly use it to obtain whatever your heart desires. Preston locks and loads his guns, Trish takes out Sparda and charges up her fist, Pikachu Libre’s cheeks start to spark, Susano finishes a swig of beer, and Darth Maul activates his saberstaff. Mystery Person: Well then, let the games begin! ---- *John Preston Vs Haohmaru *Phoenix Wright Vs Pikachu Libre *Delsin Rowe Vs Johnny Cage *Rick Sanches Vs Darth Maul *Lilith Vs Manchester Black *Princess Morbucks Vs Toki *Ethel Vs Nora Valkyrie *Zoro Vs Susano *Dante Vs Kunagi *Excalibur Vs Duna *Saber Vs Vash *Pit Vs Hellboy *Bishamon Vs Naoto *Dingodile Vs Weiss *Rocket Vs Greninja *Leo Vs Trish Category:Blog posts